


Blood is thicker than Ink

by Vagevuur



Series: Inkdrians [4]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ain't that lovely, Anyway there's probably plenty o' tags I'm missing, Death, F/M, I love my kids even if Nevyr belongs on death row, Injury, Inkdrian, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Edgar Allen Poe (which Nevyr is fan of) and the Arthurian Legends (which Faye is fan of), Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Seedrian, Strangers to Lovers, They die, They're both assholes but you know, Trust me there's also fluffy stuff, Two background characters die, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: The tale of two outcasts in a cruel world that find each other.





	Blood is thicker than Ink

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of stuff in here which might not be as understandable if you're not in the know about 'Inkdrians', and other backstory related stuff. I'll try to explain some at the end.

There were two things that Faye Morgan knew:

  1. The world was not a fairytale. There would be no Prince Charming to save her. The world was cruel, and unforgiving.
  2. There was no one else like her.



This was the knowledge that had kept her alive and had shaped her worldview. A worldview that came crashing when she met _him_.

It had been a day like any other. She went to the library, picked out her favorite book, and hid away in the darkest, loneliest corner she could find, occasionally scanning her surroundings. She had been surprised before, and she was not going to be surprised again.

And then she saw him.

He was standing in the poetry section, carelessly flipping through a small book. His long, red hair hid most of him from her view, but even so she could still clearly see his inky black skin.  
He was like _her_.

Interest piqued, she silently made her way over. Positioning herself next to him, she pretended to read. Meanwhile, he had stopped flipping and now seemed to study the contents of the page. She dared a quick glance; Edgar Allen Poe’s “The Raven”.

“You like it?” The sudden voice made Faye jerk up and almost drop her book.

“H-huh? What?”

He turned her way, "I noticed you looking. Do you like it?"

"U-uhm, well, it's good, but a bit dark." She studied his face. One of his eyes was red, like his hair, the other, half hidden behind his bangs, was white and unfocused.

"Mhhm, yeah." He looked at the page as one would look at a newborn, "It's my favorite poem though." He glanced back at her, "And you? What are you reading?"

"Oh! Uh..." She looked down at her book, "The Arthurian Legends. I also really like high fantasy..."

"A nice escape when the world turns it's back on you." He seemed to nod at that, "Say, care to bestow me with the honors of knowing your name?"

She hid behind her book, "Faye Morgan..."

"As in Morgan le Fay?"

She glared at him, "Maybe. What about you?"

"Nevyr Moore."

"Nevermore?" She cocked her head.

He laughed. He had a nice laugh.

* * *

They saw each other frequently after that, usually at the library, where they would read to each other. Nevyr's manner of storytelling was enticing and made Faye feel like she was really part of that world, and how he re-enacted the scenes with his ink only added to this. Faye envied the amount of control he had over his ink, and would often practice it herself in her free time.

One day, Faye was walking back home from one such date (because that's how she saw them now, as dates). The night air was chilly, and she huddled deeper back into her coat. They had stayed in the library until they were kicked out at closing time. Nevyr had offered to walk her home, but she had refused. She regretted that now, walking through these streets where outcasts weren't safe, and women even less. She stuck to well-lit main roads as much as possible, but still felt like she was being trailed. Eventually though, the feeling went away, and she made it to her apartment safely.

When she turned on the news the next day, she was greeted by a familiar face. The man, a common boogeyman of hers, had been murdered in an alleyway along her route (she could guess what he had been doing there). She didn't think much of it; there had been a serial killer running around for a while now. Still, a shiver went down her spine; _she could have been the dead one_.  
She never turned down Nevyr's offer anymore.

* * *

"I heard there's an island."

Faye looked up from the book she was reading, "Huh?"

Nevyr was staring into the distance, a thoughtful look on his face, "I heard there's an island, somewhere, on the other side of the world. An island filled with people like you and me."

Faye's eyes widened, "Others? Like us?

Nevyr nodded and turned to her, flashing her a nervous smile "Would you like to go there and start a new life... with me?"

Faye's heart sped up as tears filled her eyes. For a while she couldn't say anything, but eventually she embraced him and, ever so softly, whispered "Yes."

* * *

Plane tickets to the other side of the world were expensive, so Faye and Nevyr took up one odd job after another to try and save up for them, sometimes together, sometimes apart. During on of them, Faye made a particularly bad fall off a roof and broke her leg. They couldn't afford to go to a hospital, not without diminishing any progress they had on the tickets, so her leg never properly healed, but they could afford a cane.

"Now we match!" Faye had said as she practiced walking with the cane, "You can only see half and I can only walk half."

"That's an optimistic way of looking at it." Nevyr had replied, as he made sure she didn't fall.

"Though, now I can't help but ask," Faye looked into Nevyr's mismatched eyes, "How did your eye get damaged anyway?"

Nevyr had shrugged, “It happened soon after I was ‘born’, I don’t really remember anymore.”

* * *

As soon as Faye entered their shared apartment, she was picked up by Nevyr’s strong arms, making her drop her cane in surprise.

“We did it!” He shouted in glee as he twirled her around the room, “Faye, we really did it!”

Faye beamed at those words, as she let herself be twirled. Soon they would be out of here. Soon they wouldn’t have to constantly watch their backs anymore. Soon they would be _free_.

Overcome by happiness, she slipped her arms around Nevyr’s neck, and kissed him, softly. He stopped dead in his tracks, shocked, but eventually returned the gesture.

They each took on a color of each other’s gradient that day.

* * *

Tickets were bought and bags were packed. Faye could barely believe they were going to leave this hellish city behind, it seemed to good to be true.

She wasn’t going to miss it, wretched and rotten as it was, but she had to see it one last time, just for the nostalgia. Her leg had been doing pretty okay lately, and so, early in the morning on the day they were going to leave, she took one last stroll through the streets she knew and loathed.

She went to the park, one of the prettier places in the city, and wandered the paths for a while. She eventually stopped at a patch of Amaryllis, her favorite flowers, and, after admiring them a little, picked one as a keepsake. She knew it probably wouldn’t hold long, but she could maybe ask for a glass of water to put it in once they were in the air.

She wondered where she could go next. Maybe to the library, where she had worked after her accident. They already knew she was leaving, but a last goodbye couldn’t hurt. She could also go to that new diner she heard of. It had opened only recently, so the true wretched folk probably hadn’t found it yet, and it’d be nice to have a proper happy memory of the city itself.

Faye was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice she was being trailed until the man had managed to corner her. She silently cursed herself for dropping her guard as he ripped her cane from her hands and discarded it, all the while making rude comments she’d heard many times before.

She was preparing to disintegrate into a puddle to escape, when suddenly the man’s eyes went wide, and he slowly toppled over. Faye quickly stepped aside before the man fell on his stomach, dead. Standing behind him was Nevyr, the ink around his wrist shaped into blades.

One of them was covered in blood.

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he spotted her, the blades retracting back into his wrists. He picked up Faye’s discarded cane and handed it to her.

“Are you okay?”

Faye was hesitant to take the cane, nervously eyeing the spot on Nevyr’s arm where a knife had been mere moments ago. She managed a small nod, and glanced at the body.

“He’s dead.”

Nevyr nodded.

“You killed him.”

Nevyr seemed to notice her nervousness now, but again he nodded.

“Why?”

He hesitated a little, “He was going to hurt you.” It sounded like something a child would say.

“Is this you first..?” She didn’t want to say it.

Nevyr looked away, “No...”

Faye’s shoulders slumped, “For how long?”

“Since I was ‘born’.” He picked up the flower Faye hadn’t even noticed she dropped, “My eye... it was done by a group of teens who mistook me for a homeless and thought it would be fun to beat me up. So I killed them.”

“If we left, would you be able to stop?”

Nevyr reached up to tuck the flower in her hair, and Faye couldn’t help but flinch at his touch. “I-“ He sighed as he dropped his arm, “I don’t know.”

A silence fell between them. Then, without saying another word, Faye ran past Nevyr out the alley, leaving him alone with a dead man.

* * *

Faye made a quick stop at their apartment to retrieve her bag and plane ticket, and went off to the airport, slower this time, as her leg had started hurting from the amount of pressure she had put on it in her flight. All the while she wondered if she had done the right thing. It didn’t feel as such.

The entire time she kept hoping that Nevyr would catch up to her. Even when she had been seated, she kept eyeing the empty chair next to her, hoping he’d show up. She would apologize for her sudden flight, he would apologize for never telling her this, and together they would built up a new life. A better life.

But when the intercom announced that they were going to take off and requested passengers to put on their seatbelt, he still hadn’t showed up. Faye released a shaky breath, asked the stewardess for a glass of water for her Amaryllis, and closed her eyes, reminiscing of times that would never be.

* * *

There were two things that Faye Morgan knew:

  1. The world was cruel, and unforgiving.
  2. She just left behind the love of her life.



And if you’re asking if she ever saw him again; quoth The Raven:

“Nevermore.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned in the story because they don't know what they are themselves, but Nevyr and Faye are Inkdrians, an ink-based subspecies of the Seedrian from Sonic X.
> 
> Most inkdrians aren't born to parents but instead pop out of nowhere as their Goddess creates them. This was the case for both Nevyr and Faye, and they both named themselves after things they encountered in books!
> 
> Inkdrians can also be formed from asexual reproduction, much like a Seedrian. Pre-existent plants can be used for this I think.
> 
> Inkdrians gain up to three colors at key points throughout their life. Nevyr and Faye both already had two of their colors before they met.


End file.
